1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printer”) is widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid to a target (for example, JP-A-2006-150723). The printer described in JP-A-2006-150723 includes a platen (supporting member) for supporting an elongated printing medium (target) and a printhead (liquid ejecting head) for ejecting ink (liquid) to the printing medium supported by the platen.
Then, in a state in which the recording medium is transported onto the platen from upstream side in the direction of transport of the recording medium and is stopped temporarily, the printer in JP-A-2006-150723 performs a printing job by ejecting ink from a printhead on the recording medium and, after having finished the printing job, transports the recording medium on the platen to the downstream side.
In the printer disclosed in JP-A-2006-150723, the recording medium supported on the platen is heated by a heating unit (heating device) via the platen in order to enhance the fixing ability of ink dropped on the recording medium during the printing job. Therefore, when the platen is fixed completely by screws at a plurality of positions, the platen is heated and is thermally expanded in the horizontal direction, and hence there arises a problem such that a surface of the platen which supports the recording medium is deformed and becomes wavy between the screws.